What have I done?
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Mello sees Matt doing something he doesn't like, or rather someone he doesn't like. Mello X Matt X Beyond.


Mello was walking down –one of the many- long hallways in Wammy's. He was looking for his best friend; Matt.

Recently Mello had been avoiding Matt. Whenever he was around his redheaded friend, he would 'start feeling weird' as he put it and get these strange urges to touch him. Thinking that his friend would freak out if he did, he tried to stay away from him...but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Matt would keep going to find Mello and ask why he was acting weird, when Mello wouldn't answer, Matt followed him around. Until about a week ago. Mello tried not to think about Matt too much but couldn't help it. He was all he thought about. Eventually Mello figured it out. Mello was in love with his best friend.

At first Mello tried to think of other reasons why he was avoiding Matt...but knew there was none. So he accepted it. Accepted it and decided to tell his friend. If Matt didn't feel the same way, then they could still be friends, right? I mean, if they couldn't, then they weren't really close enough to be best friends, right?

Mello was almost at the end of the hall where Matt's room was. They had been sharing, until Mello requested to be moved. Mello looked at the door before Matt's. It belonged to a young man. Beyond Birthday.

Mello didn't like him. He looked the same as L but his eyes...they were too different. They were the darkest shade of red Mello had ever seen. Of course, this wasn't the only reason Mello didn't like him. He didn't like how close he was to L or the way he looked at him...or the way he looked at Matt sometimes. Mello would see him sometimes when he was with L, he would stand and...just look at Matt. Mello couldn't explain it, but he didn't like it. He didn't like him; Beyond.

As Mello was just about to pass Beyond's door, he heard a noise come from inside. He stopped walking and moved closer to the door. It was silent for a moment, so Mello set off again. Then he heard the same noise, only this time it was twice as loud. Mello moved closer to the door again, this time pressing his ear against it.

After hearing the noise for a third time, he bent down and tried to look through the key hole. It was only small, so he couldn't see much. But what he could see looked like two people. Two _naked _people. Mello stood and took a step away from the door; a little shocked but mostly freaked out by the fact that someone would want to do...well, _that _with Beyond.

Mello was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice come from inside B's room. "Ah, please!" The voice said. It sounded like -the person who had said it- was begging.

'_No way! I must just be hearing things...that...that can't be...' _Mello thought to himself. He walked back towards the door, reaching his hand for the handle. _'I have to be quiet...if I'm wrong about this and it's someone else –maybe even L- I'll be in big, big trouble!' _Mello took hold of the handle and pulled it down. It hadn't been shut properly; so it didn't make a noise as Mello opened the door. He only pushed it open enough just to see inside. But that was all he needed; he could see inside perfectly.

Beyond was pressed against someone; shirtless and his jeans half-way down his ass. Mello couldn't see who the other person was yet but whoever it was they were completely naked with their legs around Beyond's waist and their arms around his neck gripping onto his back.

"Say it again." Beyond demanded the younger boy wrapped around his waist. The sound of Beyond's voice sent shivers down Mello's spin.

Whoever the other boy was, he was panting too much to talk at first. "P-please, put it in-ah!" He moaned, well, almost screamed.

The same thought shot through Mello again. _'It can't be...' _

"Good boy..." Beyond said. Mello could tell the man was smirking.

He grabbed one of the smaller boy's legs, with his hand and pushed it to the side, and moved the boy down slightly, before he started moving up and down; obviously thrusting in and out of the boy. "Ah!" the younger one moaned again.

And again the same thought ran through Mello's mind. _'It can't be...' _

Beyond pushed the boy down to the floor; lying on top of him, and facing the opposite way to the bedroom door; so Mello still couldn't be sure who the boy was. He grabbed both of the boy's legs and pushed them further apart. He started to thrust into the boy again. Slowly this time; obviously to tease the young boy beneath him.

"H-ah!-harder!" The boy moaned loudly.

Beyond snickered; he turned his head to face the bedroom door, looking directly at Mello. He pulled an evil –yet smug, cocky- smirk at him. "As you wish, Matt."

Mello's eyes widened as soon as the boy's name left Beyond's lips. He moved away from the door; not wanting to see anymore. He ran. Ran in the same direction he had just come from. _'Why!? Why, would Matt...why would he want to fuck Beyond!?!' _Mello thought angrily as he continued running.

* * *

Matt was laid on the floor panting heavily. "T-that hurt..." He said quietly; talking to himself.

"Huh, that was nothing; you should see what I do to L..." Beyond chuckled darkly.

Matt lifted his head off of the ground to look at Beyond. "What, you do to L?" Matt asked confused.

Beyond was pulling his trousers on while looking for his shirt. "Oops..." He said in a tone that made it obvious he had meant to say what he did.

"What do you mean?"

Beyond smiled at Matt; it was a dark almost evil smile but it didn't frighten Matt. "I hurt him a lot more than I did you..." Beyond sat down on top of a still naked Matt. "Maybe when you're a little older I'll show you what I mean..." Beyond crashed his mouth down on to Matt's; forcing Matt's head back down onto the floor. Beyond forced Matt's mouth open with his tongue and moved it around inside his mouth, tasting everything inside Matt. Beyond pulled away, leaving Matt breathless. "Even I think fourteen is too young to be that rough with..." Beyond smirked. "You should go back to your room before someone notices you're not in bed...or before L comes up."

Matt staggered to his feet as Beyond sat on the end of his bed; his legs against his chest, as usual. Matt bent over to pick his stripped-top up off the floor as Beyond just watched and enjoyed the view.

* * *

Matt opened his bedroom door; using his other hand to rub his butt. _'Geez, that really did hurt...' _He thought to himself as he shut the door. Matt made his way over to his lamp, almost falling over the things on the floor. After he turned it on, he lifted his top off of his head and dropped it to the floor.

"So you're not even gonna try and hid it?" A voice asked. Matt knew exactly who's voice it was...but why was he here?

Matt spun around to look at the blond boy standing opposite him. "M-Mello? What're you doing in here?"

"Why did you do it?" Mello asked, looking at Matt's body, there were fresh bruises and bite marks all over his chest and stomach. Mello looked into Matt's eyes. It was obvious he was angry.

"What are you-?" Matt started.

"Don't act stupid!" Mello yelled. He walked across the room, shoving Matt against the wall; roughly. "Why did you do it!?" He yelled in Matt's face.

"Mello, you're hurting me..."

Mello gritted his teeth. "I thought you like it rough, or should I say harder?" Matt's eyes widened. "Yeah, that's right...I heard you..." Mello moved his mouth close to Matt's ear. "...I saw you..." Matt's eyes widened even more. Mello pulled away; his face unreadable to Matt. "I could tell on you...and Beyond; you'd get into real big trouble..."

'_Why would he-? That was the point to be found out but...I didn't want Mello to be mad at me...' _"I'll do anything, just don't be mad!" Matt begged.

Mello hadn't even heard what Matt had said properly before he spoke. "...I won't tell..."

"Huh?"

"But you have to do something."

Matt gulped, "Anything..."

Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and pushed him on to the bed, straddling him. "You have to let me do exactly what he did...you have to let me screw you..." Mello said crudely.

Matt's eyes widened, and then he closed them as he nodded. "I wasn't actually asking your permission..." Mello said coldly. He undid Matt's jeans and disposed of them quickly. He undid his own trousers and pulled them down; throwing them to the side. He spread Matt's legs, lining himself up with Matt's opening; he pushed himself inside the redhead. Without letting Matt get used to the feeling of Mello been inside him, he started to thrust in and out –pulling almost all the way out- and then pushing back in twice as hard.

"Nnh! Ah!" Matt gasped.

'_Good, I hope it hurts you! How could you do that!? With him of all people!' _Mello thought angrily but by trying to hurt Matt –the only person he really cares about- he was hurting himself. He loved Matt and because of that bastard Beyond, he was hurting him now.

Matt had already reached his climate; he came all over himself and Mello. He was panting loudly. Mello pulled out of Matt; not wanting to hurt him anymore. He sat on top of him. "Why? Why...him? Why couldn't you have just picked me!?!" Mello cried.

This was the first time Matt has seen Mello cry. He didn't like it, not one bit. He reached his hand up to Mello's face and wiped away his tears. "I'm...so pleased...I thought you liked L...that's why..." Matt stopped to try to catch his breath. "I know how L feels about Beyond, so I thought...if Beyond slept with someone else...L would be mad...and wouldn't like him anymore and...then you could be with him..." Matt said a faint smile on his face.

Mello's eyes were wide. Of course Matt would think he liked L. When he wasn't with Matt he was with L –or picking on Near, but that's not the point- so he would get that idea, especially after he moved bedrooms as well.

"Matt, you slept with someone...with Beyond...for me?" Mello asked; he couldn't believe it.

Matt nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. "I'm so sorry!" He cried. _'What have I done?' _

Matt smiled and hugged him back. "Me too..."

* * *

End!

Thanx for reading!


End file.
